El poder del amor
by missluli
Summary: Ya se sabe. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la derrota de Voldemort. Que Ron y Hermione salgan juntos es una de ellas. Pero¿podrán seguir juntos y tener su final feliz?¿será mas fuerte el poder del amor que el del destino? 100% R/Hr y también hay H/G
1. El futuro de Hogwarts

**SPOILER 7MO LIBRO solo la trama es mía, todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K.Rowling **

_Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo Ron/Hermione. Espero que les guste. _

  


Capítulo 1: El futuro de Hogwarts

Por fin Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado. La profecía que había permanecido quince años dentro del Ministerio de la Magia, en el Departamento de Misterios para ser mas precisos se había cumplido. Con tan solo 17 años, Harry Potter le había puesto fin a los oscuros tiempos del mago mas temido por la comunidad mágica. Toda la oscuridad había quedado atrás.

Un mes después de la última batalla, una figura envuelta en una túnica de viaje caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Continuó andando bajo las miradas de los célebres magos y brujas que habitaban en los cuadros del castillo. Cuando parecía que se iba a detener, la figura dobló a la izquierda internándose en otro pasillo. A diferencia del anterior, este corredor tenía amplios ventanales. Por ellos se observaba el lago, el bosque prohibido y detrás de él, una hermosa puesta de sol. Pero la figura no se molestó en mirar por las ventanas y continuó su camino. Otra vez parecía que al fin se iba a detener, pero volvió a doblar, esta vez a su derecha. Y así en un par de ocasiones mas.

Andando por un corredor solamente iluminado por antorchas, la figura se detuvo finalmente. Frente a ella se levantaba una gárgola de piedra de un tamaño considerable y de una horrible apariencia.

-¡Varitas de regaliz!- exclamó de pronto la figura luego de observarla un momento. Su voz resonó por el pasillo desierto. Cuando el eco de su voz fue disminuyendo y cuando parecía que nada iba a suceder, la gárgola cobró vida y se hizo a un lado dejando ver detrás de ella una escalera de caracol que se deslizaba hacia arriba lentamente. La figura subió a la escalera y comenzó a ascender al tiempo que la gárgola volvía a colocarse en su posición inicial.

La escalera continuó ascendiendo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble brillante con una andaba de bronce en forma de grifo. La figura tocó tres veces a la puerta y aguardó. Se oyeron pasos tras ella y segundo después se abrió saliendo por ella otra figura.

-Estábamos esperándote, Minerva- dijo la persona que había salido de la habitación.

-Tiempo sin verte, Horace-dijo la figura entrando, luego de que el hombre llamado Horace se hiciera a un lado.

La intensa luz del cuarto iluminó a Minerva McGonagall, en cuanto pisó la habitación. Era una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montura cuadrada y el pelo recogido en un rodete.

La habitación en la que había entrado era nada menos que el despacho del director que en esos momentos se encontraba lleno de magos y brujas. Este cuarto llevaba colgados en la pared retratos pertenecientes a los anteriores directores de Hogwarts, que en esos momentos observaban a la multitud reunida.

-Bienvenida, Minerva-saludó desde su asiento un mago alto y negro también envuelto en una túnica de viaje.

-Gracias por venir, Kingsley. O ministro, como te llaman últimamente-le devolvió el saludo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa.

-Nada evitaría que asistiera a una reunión de este grado de importancia. Estamos hablando de la educación de nuestros jóvenes-dijo Kinsgley Shaklebolt.

-Por supuesto.Y agradezco la presencia de los demás profesores de este colegio-y diciendo ésto la profesora McGonagall señaló a los demás magos y brujas que respondieron algunos con una sonrisa y otros asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quitó la túnica de viaje y la colocó en un perchero de oro ubicado en un rincón del despacho. Tras hacer ésto, rodeó el escritorio y antes de sentarse en la silla se dirigió al retrato que estaba tras ella. Allí descansaba un mago con cabello y barba plateados, una nariz muy larga y torcida, y con unos ojos azules brillantes que observaban fijamente a la profesora McGonagall detrás de unos anteojos con forma de medialuna.

-Espero que no le moleste que ocupe su silla, Albus-dijo ella tras una pausa en la cual ambos magos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Todos aquí presentes sabemos que esa silla ya no me pertenece. Pero si quiere saber mi opinión, sería un honor que sea ocupada por usted, Minerva-respondió Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato. Tras obtener el permiso, la profesora McGonagall se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, de frente a los presentes que la observaban atentamente.

-El primer asunto a discutir en esta reunión es el cargo de director-dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz calmada posando su mirada en Kingsley tal vez para cerciorarse que estaba en lo cierto. Pero no fue éste el que habló. Desde un rincón, Horace Slughorn levantó la mano y miró a la profesora McGonagall quien de inmediato posó su mirada en él.

- Minerva, creímos que ese asunto estaba resuelto. ¿No cree que sería una imprudencia no otorgarle el cargo de directora a usted?-dijo mirando a sus colegas en busca de apoyo.

-Tiene razón. Usted era vice-directora y es lógico que esté capacitada para ese cargo-dijo Flitwick, el profesor de encantamientos con su aguda voz.

Una bruja delgada y de cabello negro y lacio que se encontraba junto a Kingsley asintió.

-Además, nadie duda que tú sacrificarías todo por este colegio, Minerva-dijo la profesora Sinistra.

-Entonces no se diga más. Pasemos a otro asunto-intervino Kingsley. La profesora McGonagall permaneció seria mientras todos hablaban y de vez en cuando sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado brillante.

-Lo siguiente a tratar es el año anterior, que ha sido un año completamente perdido en cuanto a la educación, y todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo-dijo la profesora McGonagall manteniendo su seriedad. Los demás profesores expresaron su disgusto asintiendo con la cabeza y algunoa dejando escapar la frase "estoy de acuerdo".

-Yo propongo que los alumnos cursen este año el curso que les correspondía cursar el año anterior. El que esté de acuerdo levante la mano-volvió a hablar la profesora McGonagall. Todos los presentes levantaron la mano.

-Por unanimidad, se cumplirán tus palabras, Minerva-dijo Kingsley mirando a los demás para cerciorarse de que todas las manos estaban en el aire-Y te conseguiré un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se que Hogwarts ha tenido problemas para encontrar un candidato para ese puesto los últimos años-agregó.

La profesora McGonagall asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-Desafortunadamente, tengo que irme. Ando corto de tiempo. Tengo que enviar unas cartas y firmar unos documentos que he dejado para último momento-y diciendo ésto Kingsley se puso de pie poniéndose el sombrero y saludó a los demás profesores inclinando la cabeza-¿No es molestia si uso tu chimenea?- preguntó señalando la gran chimenea que había en el cuarto.

La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza y Kingsley se acercó a una bolsa pequeña que colgaba junto a la chimenea. De ella sacó un puñado de polvo que arrojó al fuego que crepitaba dentro pronunciando la palabra "ministerio". Unas llamas verdes emergieron de la chimenea y envolvieron a Kingsley que cuando las llamas se disiparon, había desaparecido.

-Entonces, el expreso de Hogwarts encenderá nuevamente sus calderas el 1º de Septiembre-comentó la profesora Sprout mientras la profesora McGonagall se quitaba los anteojos y se frotaba los ojos.


	2. The way we are

Capítulo 2: "The way we are".

La luz del atardecer entraba por una de las ventanas de La Madriguera, dándole de lleno en la cara a una muchacha haciendo que su cabello castaño ondulado brillara intensamente. Pero ésto parecía no molestarle en lo mas mínimo. Ella continuó escribiendo el papel que tenía sobre la mesa. Solo la sacó de su tarea la puerta que se abrió detrás de ella. La muchacha se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver quien era la persona que había entrado en la habitación. Había entrado un muchacho alto, de cabellos de un rojo intenso y ojos azules que también sonreía.

-Solo quería ver como estabas-dijo Ron Weasley acercándose a la muchacha y observando el papel que había frente a ella.

-Estaba terminando una carta para mis padres-respondió Hermione Granger también observando la carta.

-¿Segura que no quieres pasar mas tiempo con ellos?-preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo observó fijamente. Bastó con solo mirarlo para que la castaña estuviera completamente segura de sus palabras.

-No hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar que aquí, contigo-

Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Mamá está preparando la cena. Cuando termines baja-diciendo ésto, Ron se puso de pie y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada a Hermione quien regresó a su tarea mientras el sol se iba poniendo en el horizonte.

Ya se sabe. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la derrota de Voldemort. Que Ron y Hermione salgan juntos es una de ellas. Pero ¿podrán seguir juntos y tener su final feliz? Solo el tiempo dirá.

Por su parte y a diferencia de sus amigos, Harry y Ginny aún no han resuelto su historia de amor. Por más de que la razón de que se separaran haya sido Voldemort y de que ya no haya excusas para no estar juntos, Harry y Ginny están mas lejos uno de otro de lo que siempre han estado.

La familia Weasley, tras la pérdida de Fred, había quedado dolida. Pero nadie había sufrido más esa pérdida que su gemelo George. Ahora vive en su departamento en el centro de Londres junto con Percy, quien había insistido en hacerle compañía. Bill y Fleur estaban esperando un bebé y Charlie regresó a Rumania a continuar su trabajo. El resto de la familia continuaba viviendo en la tan particular casa. El señor y la señora Weasley habían insistido a Harry que se quedara a vivir en La Madriguera por un tiempo y Hermione había ido allí durante el resto del verano como de costumbre.

Todas las noches, todos esperaban ansiosamente el regreso a casa del señor Weasley ya que como trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia, traía noticias del mundo mágico que se discutían en la cena. Y aquella noche no había sido la excepción.

Tras discutir sobre muchos asuntos, el señor Weasley carraspeó.

-Tengo noticias sobre Hogwarts- anunció sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Y bien?¿Cuáles son esas noticias?-preguntó Ron mientras su padre servía mas albóndigas en su plato.

-Mañana verán pero les aseguro que les va a encantar- se limitó a responder el señor Weasley. Parecía muy decidido a no dar mas detalles pese a las insistencias de sus hijos y de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Para qué menciona el asunto si luego no nos dice nada más?- se quejaba Ron en el camino hacia los dormitorios tras haber terminado la cena.

-De seguro tu padre quiere que sea una sorpresa. Mañana nos enteraremos-dijo con calma Hermione.

Al llegar a la primera habitación del pasillo, Ginny entró y cerró la puerta sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Está bien? No me ha hablado en todo el verano-preguntó Harry mirando la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny.

-Solo dale tiempo, Harry. Ha sufrido mucho-contestó Hermione intentando calmar a su amigo sin mucho éxito.-Creo que yo también iré a dormir. Los veré mañana-agregó cuando llegaron a la segunda puerta del pasillo, la antigua habitación de Percy.

Besó a Ron y saludó a Harry con la mano y entró en la habitación.

-Es asombrosa- comentó Ron mirando la habitación de Hermione, como si quisiera que la puerta se abriera y por ella saliera la castaña.

-Tal vez tenga razón. Quizás debo darle tiempo-dijo Harry ignorando el comentario de Ron. Éste lo miró.

-Disculpa, Harry. No estaba escuchando. ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Olvídalo. Vayamos a dormir- contestó Harry empujando a su amigo a través del pasillo hacia su habitación.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fresca. Una leve brisa soplaba y el sol lentamente comenzaba a ascender en el cielo.

Hermione fue despertada por Ginny que la zarandeaba ligeramente.

-Ginny ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione al tiempo que bostezaba.

-El desayuno está listo-contestó Ginny. Había cambiado mucho. Había crecido varios centímetros, estaba más delgada que de costumbre y ya no sonreía como solía hacer tiempo atrás. Por momentos parecía que su alegría había sido absorbida por un dementor.

-Mirame-le dijo Hermione. Ginny obedeció dedicándole una mirada llena de tristeza por mas de que esa no fuera su intención.-Algo te ocurre-agregó mientras Ginny se sentaba en la cama de su amiga junto a ella. Pareció que Ginny debatió consigo misma si abrir o no la boca, antes de hablar.

-Es...Harry-dijo.

-¿Has tratado de hablar con él?- preguntó Hermione.

-Por mas de que quiera hacerlo, no es tan simple-contestó Ginny. Hermione la observó pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para ayudarla, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Harry.

-Hermione, la señora Weasley...-dijo Harry pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de la pelirroja. Por unos segundos, Harry y Ginny se miraron sin decir nada.

-El desayuno está listo, Hermione-dijo Ginny todavía mirando a Harry. Luego se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación.

Harry la observó irse con tristeza. Tan concentrado estaba pensando en Ginny que no notó que Hermione se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Hermione haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara.

-Si, claro-contestó abriendo la puerta y dejando que su amiga saliera primero.

Ambos entraron a la cocina donde se encontraban la señora Weasley, y Ginny y Ron sentados a la mesa.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione junto a Ginny.

-Estoy ansioso por saber cual era la noticia sobre Hogwarts-comentó Ron.

-Todo a su tiempo-intervino la señora Weasley colocando un plato de tostadas sobre la mesa.-Deben ser pacientes-

Pero sus últimas palabras fueron ahogadas por un golpe en la ventana. Todos miraron hacia donde provenía el ruido y con asombro vieron a cuatro hermosas lechuzas posadas en el alféizar.

-¿Alguien esperaba alguna carta hoy?-preguntó Ron observando a las lechuzas mientras su madre se apresuraba en abrir la ventana.

-Envié una carta a mis padres ayer pero dudo que siquiera haya llegado. Y en tal caso sería una lechuza, no cuatro- contestó Hermione viendo como las lechuzas entraban en la cocina. La primer lechuza se colocó frente a Ron, la segunda frente a Harry, la tercera frente a Hermione y la cuarta frente a Ginny.

Hermione tomó su carta y reconoció de donde provenía. Abrió el sobre de color amarillento y sacó la carta que había en su interior.

En ella decía lo siguiente:

_Estimada señorita Granger,_

_Al haber sido el año anterior un verdadero desperdicio en cuanto a la educación, las autoridades de Hogwarts han decidido que usted debe cursar el curso que le correspondía el año anterior._

_El año escolar comenzará el 1º de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación King´s Cross, plataforma 9 ¾ ._

_Se adjunta también la lista de libros que necesitará para el próximo año escolar. Lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas._

_Atentamente _

_Profesora McGonagall_

_Directora_

Hermione releyó su carta unas cuantas veces como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía. Levantó la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con los demás que también estaban sorprendidos.

Las lechuzas tras haberse asegurado que los destinatarios de las cartas habían leído el mensaje, emprendieron vuelo y se marcharon por la ventana que permanecía abierta.

-Volveremos a Hogwarts-dijo Ron mirando a los demás.

-Así es. Tenemos exactamente-dijo la señora Weasley echándole un vistazo a un calendario que colgaba de la pared antes de continuar-una semana para preparar todo. Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que necesitan-

La señora Weasley abandonó la cocina dejando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny para que hablaran al respecto.

Tal como había dicho la señora Weasley, al día siguiente todos estaban despiertos temprano listos para salir.

-Como todos ya alcanzaron la mayoría de edad-dijo el señor Weasley apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de Ginny al tiempo que ésta le sonreía-y han aprobado su examen de aparición, no veo ninguna razón por la que no debamos hacerlo de ese modo.

Todos salieron al jardín. El primero en desaparecer fue el señor Weasley. Luego fueron desapareciendo uno por uno todos los habitantes de La Madriguera dejando la casa completamente sola.

Todos aparecieron frente a la entrada del Callejón Diagon y miraron lo que había delante de ellos. El callejón volvía a estar alborotado de magos y brujas haciendo sus compras con prisa. A medida que avanzaban, notaron que los negocios que habían cerrado durante la era de Voldemort, volvían a estar abiertos.

- Niños ustedes pueden quedarse aquí afuera mientras nosotros compramos los libros-dijo la señora Weasley cuando llegaron a la librería Flourish and Blotts.

-No puedo creer que por fin vayamos a tener un año tranquilo- comentó Ron cuando la puerta de la librería se cerró tras sus padres.

-Espero que lo sea-dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Estamos juntos- respondió Ron pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione.

-Precisamente por eso temo que no sea un año tranquilo-dijo ella haciendo que Harry y Ginny que escuchaban la conversación en silencio estallaran en risas.

Ese fue el único momento en todo el día que los chicos tuvieron tiempo para charlar y descansar. Estuvieron muy ocupados ayudando a la señora Weasley a llevar bolsas y terminando de comprar todo lo necesario. Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera cerca del anochecer, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny comieron y sin decir nada mas se acostaron a dormir tras un día realmente cansador.

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila y rápida. Tan entretenidos estaban todos en preparar los equipajes y en disfrutar el fin de sus vacaciones que el 1º de septiembre llegó cuando todos menos se lo esperaban. Esa mañana fue tan alocada como todos los años. Pese a que los equipajes estaban listos desde hace días, siempre había algo mas que agregar al baúl minutos antes de salir.

Llegaron a la estación King´s Cross a las 10:57. Corrieron empujando los carritos hasta la separación de las plataformas 9 y 10. Algunos muggles giraban sus cabezas y los observaban extrañados atraídos por los constantes y molestos ruidos que hacía Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron.

Uno tras otro, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione fueron traspasando a la plataforma 9 ¾ , donde el expreso de Hogwarts tiraba humo por las chimeneas esperando que los últimos alumnos de Hogwarts que quedaban en la estación, subieran a bordo.

Tras despedirse de los Weasley y tras un "aléjense de los problemas" por parte de la señora Weasley, los cuatro chicos subieron al tren. El señor y la señora Weasley así también como los demás padres que saludaban con la mano desaparecieron cuando el expreso de Hogwarts tomó una curva.

-Aquí hay un compartimiento libre-observó Hermione mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento que se encontraba a su derecha.

Ron y Harry entraron tras ella pero Ginny se quedó en la puerta.

-¿Saben? Debería buscar a Luna y Neville. Deben estar esperándome-dijo y bajo las miradas extrañadas de los demás cerró la puerta del compartimiento y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del tren.

Minutos después la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entró una muchacha de cabellos rubios largos y ojos azules, y de sus orejas colgaban unos aros en forma de rábanos.

-Hola, Luna-saludó Harry.

-Hola, Harry ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?- respondió Luna Lovegood con voz risueña.

-Las mejores en toda mi vida, se podría decir-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Estaba buscando a Ginny. Pensé que ustedes sabrían donde está- dijo Luna.

-Ha salido a buscarte a ti y a Neville-respondió Ron.

Pese a que ya había conseguido lo que fue a buscar, Luna no se fue. Sino que permaneció allí parada frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione que la miraban fijamente.

-Ginny ha sufrido bastante ¿no es cierto?-preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó junto a Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados frente a ella.

-Recuerdo que el año pasado se encerraba horas en su cuarto a llorar según me contaron unas niñas de Gryffindor. Y todo por ti, Harry. ¿Sabes?-

De repente, Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si se hubiera saltado un par de escalones al bajar por una escalera. Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin saber que decir para reconfortar a su amigo. Pese a que apreciaban mucho a Harry, las palabras de Luna eran ciertas. Esa era una de las cualidades de Luna. Siempre era capaz de decir la verdad pese a que duela. Sí, era cierto. Ginny había sufrido mucho por Harry y que eso fuera cierto lo hacía sentir peor que nunca.

-Pero no te culpo-continuó Luna colocando una mano en la espalda de Harry-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Yo se que tu quieres mucho a Ginny ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?- Harry se quedó observando por la ventanilla incapaz de responder.

-Solo inténtalo- agregó Luna y diciendo ésto abandonó el compartimiento.

-Harry ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

Harry apartó la vista de la ventana y miró a Ron y Hermione. La mirada que les dirigió no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Que si estoy bien?-preguntó-¿Como quieres que esté si a cada momento están diciéndome que Ginny está sufriendo por mi culpa?- continuó elevando el tono de voz.

Advirtiendo que Harry estaba perdiendo la calma, Hermione se apresuró a contestar:

-Nadie está diciendo que sea tu culpa, Harry-

-PERO LO INSINUAN Y ESTOY HARTO ¿ CREEN QUE PARA MI FUE GRATO TERMINAR CON GINNY? PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLO HECHO. JAMÁS ME HUBIERA PERDONADO SI GINNY SALÍA LASTIMADA POR MI CULPA-gritó Harry. Mientras hablaba, Hermione parecía a punto de llorar y Ron advirtiendo ésto miró a su amigo con cara de enfado.

-Ya lo sabemos, Harry. No tienes por que hablarnos así. Somos tus amigos y siempre apoyamos tus decisiones.-

-¿Qué sabes tu?¿Ya le has contado cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que empezaste a salir con Lavender?-dijo Harry señalando a Hermione. Ésta miró a Ron extrañada.

-Veo que no-Harry se encontraba de pésimo humor en esos momentos y no le molestó poner a sus amigos en esa situación, pese a que sabía que luego, cuando se calmara se iba a arrepentir.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi hermana-dijo Ron tratando de evadir el tema aunque Hermione se lo impidió.

-Pero lo quiero saber ¿Qué tienes para decirme, Ron?-

El pelirrojo se quedó observando a Hermione pero no dijo nada.

-Comenzó a salir con Lavender porque se enteró que tu te besaste con Krum en carto año-dio Harry ante la furiosa mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron esperando que él desmintiera las palabras de Harry.

-Veo que no has sido del todo honesto con ella. Así que la próxima vez, traten de no hablarme de Ginny-diciendo ésto Harry se puso de pie y abandonó el compartimiento.

-¿Eso es cierto?- repitió Hermione ante la ausencia de palabras de Ron. Éste asintió lentamente dándose cuenta que la castaña no se iba a conformar hasta que no diera una respuesta.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Hermione-¡Actuaste como un niño de diez años! Pudiste haber hablado conmigo ¿no es cierto?- continuó pegándole a Ron en el brazo. Cuando se disponía a pegarle otra vez, el pelirrojo anticipó el golpe tomando con fuerza el brazo de Hermione.

-Tienes razón. Actué mal. Y no te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal- le dijo Ron despacio.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que sufrí mientras tu salías con ella- dijo Hermione dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Lo sé y lo lamento-dijo Ron, limpiándole la lágrima con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre.

-Te veía con ella y no podía entender por qué- Hermione soltó un sollozo. Ron la abrazó.

-Tu sabes que no soy el mejor para tomar decisiones. Pero debes confiar en mi, en que no lo hice para lastimarte. Si no confías en mi, lo nuestro no podrá funcionar. Y sin ti, no puedo, Hermione. No puedo.-dijo Ron.

Hermione meditó un momento antes de contestar. Ella también sabía que Ron no era el mejor para tomar decisiones. Pero, aunque haya sufrido mucho por él, si confiaba en él. Siempre confió en él por alguna extraña razón.

-Sí, confió en ti-se limitó a decir Hermione acercando sus labios a los del pelirrojo y fundiéndolos en un tierno beso.

El tren siguió avanzando mientras por la ventana se observaba como una larga hilera de bosques desaparecía y entraba en escena una larga llanura.

**Nota de la autora: ** Este fue uno de los capítulos que mas me costó escrbir. Lo reescribí varias veces y esto fue lo que quedó :P


End file.
